The Drum Of Destiny
by X-.VinceNoir.-X
Summary: Vinces Angst as Howard cant tell him his real feelings sadness and sorrow. Vince is grown up and Howard acts like a kid. Unrequited Love and Pride and Prejudice style story enjoy!


-------------------------------------------The Drum Of Destiny------------------------------------------------------------

VINCES POV

Right, ok, we're looking for a drum.

A bloody drum.

Apparently its got magic powers and makes the player irresistable to everyone.

I'm already irresistable so what do me and Howard want with this drum?

I bet you he only wants it to get Gideon.

I think he's fine the way he is.

He keeps wanting to be younger, taller, funnier, cooler but I don't see the point.

I like him just the way he is and I never want him to change.

If he becomes irresistable, he won't need me as a friend anymore, he'll have every one from here to Southend to keep him company.

Why does he want that? I mean what's wrong with me?

Am I not good enough for him?

HOWARDS POV

HAHA Irresistability here i come.

I can have anyone even Gideon.

Even Vince.

He doesnt know it yet but he will soon.

He wants me I know it.

I've seen the way he stares.

And soon he won't be able to resist and we can be together.

I'm lovin the sound of this drum already.

I'll be a sexual predator that finally gets his prey.

And we will be together till the dawn of time.

Oh yes that sounds good.

Mr and Mr Noir-Moon, I've always wanted a double barrel name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Howard?"

Howard blanked Vince.

"HowardHowardHowardHowardHow-"

"What Vince?!" Howard snapped interrupting Vince for the millionth time.

"I'm tired, are we nearly there yet?"

"Yea I should think so. Sorry I snapped I...I just want to find that drum."

"Why?"

"So I can get Gideon of course." Howard scoffed.

I want you. Why do you think you idiot? Howard thought longingly.

"Cool" Vince said although his heart was aching from rejection after rejection.

I'm gonna have nothing left soon, my heart will break completely. Vince thought sadly.

He'd gone through so much pain at the hands of this man and yet he still loved him, why?

His heart ached and Vince blinked back the tears stinging and biting at his delicate eyes.

It's like a dog the pain is, its just biting and ripping away at my happiness until I've none left.

Vince sniffed and Howard said "Hey what's up little man?"

"You won't want me anymore after you've found the drum. Everyone will wanna be your friend and you'll leave me all alone. What happens to me then eh? What if you like them more than you like me?

"That will never happen. I promise I'll always be your friend. I'll never desert you, you've always been here for me and I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Howard that means a lot to me."

"Its ok, now we need to find this drum."

Howard and Vince set off to find the drum of destiny.

As they reached the forest of despair Howard smiled and said "Well its in here, supposedly."

"Cool lets go find it then."

VINCES POV

I hope we dont find it. Thought a saddened, hollow Vince.

If he goes i'll have no-one, i'll have nothing left.

When we find it, i'll have to destroy it. But destroying it may destroy Howards spirit and love of life, I can't destroy his happiness just to satisfy myself and fulfill my needs.

I'll gladly sacrifice my happiness just to see him happy.

It's the least I can do. If I love him I have to let him go and let him live his life the way he wants, even if it doesn't involve me.

I Love Him so much and yet he'll never know, who'd have known saying I Love You was so hard? I mean kids say it all the time. They don't know how hard the real thing is and how hard those 3 words are to say.

I'll love him forever. I loved him on sight. They way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he hugs me when i'm down. They're only little things but I love them and I need them so much, I couldn't survive without them. I'd never leave him.

I'd follow him to the ends of the earth and do anything for him. Just to sleep in his arms as his lover would make my life complete.

And to know he felt the same would keep me happy forever.

I can't live without him. He's the only thing I need.

I've give it all up for him. Everything. The clothes, the music they don't mean anything. Howard is the only thing that matters and thats the way it's always been.

The stupid clothes were used for me to hide behind and to get his attention, but it never worked. I wish it did i'd give anything and I mean it.

I'd die for him coz life's not worth living without him.

"Aha here it is, the cave where it's kept. We could find the Drum Of Destiny! How cool is that."

Vince smiled at his friends excitement.

I Love it when he's happy, it lifts my spirit and brings a little light to the darkness that's my life.

"It's great to you see you happy for once. I'm pleased for you, honest"

"Thanks little man."

You'll soon be mine and we'll both be happy, thought Howard smugly.

I can't wait till you call me baby.

Howard and Vince came to a clearing and there in a spotlight was the drum.

"They really stretched the budget here eh? God they really did this up. What a show they've put on for a drum."

"Yeah don't forget its the drum of destiny Vince."

"Well, get it and lets go."

Howard grabbed the drum and they ran back to the van and didn't stop driving until they got home.

Howard sat down on the couch and played the Drum Of Destiny.

Vince began to feel a stirring inside.

"You dont really want Gideon do you?" Vince realised.

"Nope, its you I really want. I want to run my fingers through your hair and trace your spine with my hands. I want to lie next to you and watch you sleep. I want you. Its always been you I want. Always."

"Stop playing the Drum you didnt need that thing in the first place. You could have said you fancied me and I'd have jumped at the chance to make love to you."

"So, you really love me?" Howard questioned.

"Of course. Come on lets go to bed."

Vince stood up and took Howards hand. He led him to the bedroom and they lay together the next morning, smiling and laughing not just as friends but as the lovers they were meant to be.


End file.
